Seishi Heaven: A Soap Opera
by The Critic
Summary: All the dead seishi end up in one heaven together, along with all their friends and family! What happens when archenemies meet again? Read and find out! I know that this can sometimes get confusing and sappy but hey, it's a soap opera!! Please R&R.
1. Episode One: Reunion

It was a bright beautiful morning in Seishi Heaven. As usual, the birds were chirping, trees swayed side to side as the wind blew gently past them, creating a light breeze in the midst of the warmth from the sunlight. The sun was shining, giant white clouds floated in the bright blue sky, and best of all, everyone was happy. Or were they?  
  
1 Episode One: Reunion  
  
Nakago and Soi were walking together, hand and hand, admiring the beautiful flowers that grew nearby one the many rivers in Seishi Heaven. Suddenly, Nakago stooped down and gently plucked off a beautiful red rose from one of the rose bushes growing nearby. With a dazzling smile and a twinkle in his pale blue eyes, he shyly presented it to Soi. She smiled back at him and leaned against his chest, her head on his shoulder. They sat quietly together at the bank of the river and watched the sun set…together.  
  
Suddenly, a blue-eyed girl with bouncy blond curls plopped besides the couple. She handed a daisy to both Nakago and Soi.  
  
"Hello, Taria," Nakago said, tussling the girl's curls fondly.  
  
"How was your day?" Soi asked warmly. "Not getting into too much trouble, I hope?"  
  
"Of course not!" Taria giggled. "I just came back from visiting Aunt Mutata," she said.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me." Soi turned to Nakago. "We're having dinner with your parents tonight."  
  
Nakago nodded. "I know. You'll come, too, won't you, Taria?"  
  
Taria giggled again and began weaving a daisy chain. "Of course!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
Soi looked over at Nakago as she began braiding the little girl's golden hair. Her eyes twinkled.  
  
Nakago reached over and squeezed her hand, and the three of them sat together silently in the green grass, watching the horizon rise in the distance.  
  
A few minutes later, a man with lots of make-up and feathers on his head appeared behind a large tree, near where Nakago, Soi, and Taria were sitting. The weird-looking man chuckled to himself. He looked over at the laughing three-some and his eyes (with the corners painted) flicked over to the blond, blue-eyed general. Nakago. Tomo sighed deeply. Even his name was breath-taking. Tomo's eyes widened as he watched Nakago's flaxen hair glisten golden the sunlight, his eyes were sparkling happily and his lips…his lips were going toward Soi's! Tomo instantly took his eyes away. He fumed quietly as Soi and Nakago kissed. I hate you, Soi, he mouthed silently. You're stealing the man of my dreams. He gritted his teeth as Soi buried herself in Nakago's arms. Nakago. Nakago. Nakago. The name echoed through his mind. He should have been there instead of Soi. He was the one who truly loved Nakago. Tomo grinned to himself. Soon, he muttered under his breath. Soon I'll be with you, Nakago. And Soi will be completely out of the picture.  
  
***  
  
Suboshi stared off into the distance. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Seishi Heaven was such a lonely place, no matter how peaceful it was. Amiboshi would love this place, he suddenly thought to himself. He would love the peace and quiet. He wished his brother were here with him now.  
  
Suboshi gave another dejected sigh and reached into a hidden pocket in his tunic. He pulled out a small package and happiness returned to his eyes as he unwrapped the red ribbon tied around the tiny sack. A lock of glittering gold hair fell out. He picked it up and fingered it lovingly. Yui's hair. He had taken a lock of it while she was sleeping one day, when they were still together. Now she was back on Earth with that pig of a girl called Miaka and he was here, all alone. Sigh. What a lonely place.  
  
The green-eyed seishi was reading under the protected shade of a tree. Chiriko smiled contently as he turned one of his scrolls over. Ah, what a happy life. Just him and his books. Suddenly his sharp eyes caught a glimpse of a figure just up ahead. Chiriko gathered up his scrolls and ran forward to investigate.  
  
His eyes widened as he grew nearer to the figure. He crouched behind a tree to watch. The figure was floating midair with his eyes closed! He was obviously meditating. Chiriko turned to leave (yoga really wasn't his thing) when suddenly noticed a strangely shaped object in the person's hand…was it some kind of toy? It looked like one of those things you might hold in order to fly a kite…wait a minute, he knew what that was! It was the weapon used by Miboshi, the Seiryuu monk!  
  
Chiriko looked closer. Yes, there was no mistake about it. The evil, ugly monk that had possessed and killed him was here in Seishi Heaven! So much for a happy life. How dare he! That conceited, atrocious little murderer. And playing with his stupid toys and practicing yoga, for heaven's sake! Chiriko felt rage boil up in him. He clenched his fists in anger. This was the time to get revenge.  
  
***  
  
Nuriko grinned as he lifted another set of weights. His red armbands gleamed brightly on his strong arms and he felt his muscles budge as he set down another pair of dumbbells.  
  
He wiped his sweaty forehead and sat down to drink a bottle of fresh Seishi Heaven water. The cold, pure liquid slid down his throat slowly. Delicious. He took another gulp. Then he went back to lifting weights.  
  
A few minutes later, Nuriko decided to take a walk in the woods to loosen up his muscles (and no, they weren't sore, thank you very much). One shouldn't exhaust one's strength to its limit, after all.  
  
Nuriko strolled down the forest trail, whistling cheerfully. Later he would go visit his little sister Kourin. Maybe they could go for ice cream after dinner. Nuriko smiled. The thought of ice cream suddenly reminded him of Miaka. He wondered how she was doing with Tamahome. He chuckled as he thought about it. Probably she was food poisoning Tamahome with her cooking skills (or lack there of).  
  
Nuriko laughed some more as he walked past some trees. He stopped nearby a patch of daisies to rest. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of an animal hurrying into a cave. He squinted. For some reason, the animal looked familiar. He blinked. Was it…? Could it be…? (*Gasp*) IT WAS!  
  
Nuriko almost fell onto the flowers in his hurry to get to the cave where the animal had entered. Finally-he would have his revenge.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile…Suboshi was still moping over the absence of the two people he loved. His depressed thoughts were suddenly distracted when he heard a creak behind him. All of a sudden he was ambushed by a group of little kids! His scream was muffled as one of them covered his mouth with a rag….  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…what happens next in Seishi Heaven? Stay tuned for the next episode: Confrontations. 


	2. Episode Two: Confrontations

Seishi Heaven: A Soap Opera, Episode Two: Confrontations  
  
Suboshi let out another yell. The rag was pressed harder against his mouth to muffle the sound. Frustrated and confused, Suboshi tried to turn around and get a look at his attackers. Spinning around so fast he almost lost his balance, Suboshi glanced at the people in front of him. It was four little kids! He was getting mugged by four little kids! His eyes flickered across their faces but he couldn't see very much, only shadows in the bright sunlight. He frowned. Was it just his imagination or did they look awfully familiar?  
  
One of them punched him in the stomach. It was more humiliating than painful. Being beat up by little babies! I wonder how Yui would react if she saw this, he suddenly thought. Who wants to be with a guy who can't even defend himself?  
  
"Amiboshi!" He tried to scream. "Help me!"  
  
Two of the kids dragged him to a tree and tied him to it tightly, bounding both his hands and feet. Then another yanked out the gag in his mouth. Suboshi gasped for air, trying to control his breathing.  
  
Four dark figures stood in front of him, their arms crossed. If he wasn't tied up to a tree in the middle of the morning, he would have laughed at the whole situation. He had to find some way to get free. Who knew what kind of maniacs these kids were? The tallest one walked up to him. It looked like a boy.  
  
"Where's Big Brother?" the kid asked harshly, jabbing a wooden sword in front of Suboshi's face.  
  
"Huh?" Suboshi didn't know what the guy was talking about. Big Brother? Who the heck was that? How did the guy know about Amiboshi?  
  
The smallest figure, a girl, he guessed, judging from the little buns on her head, leaned over and kicked him in the shins. It didn't hurt at all, but Suboshi felt his face reddening.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" he snapped.  
  
"Where's Big Brother?" the girl screamed. "Give us Big Brother! We want Big Brother!"  
  
The boy pulled the little girl away from him. "Shhh, don't shout, Yuiren," he comforted her. "Big Brother will be here soon. We'll make this creep hand him over!" He turned back to Suboshi. "Where's Big Brother?" he asked fiercely.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking-" Suboshi started to say. Then he stopped. Wait a minute…Yuiren? Four kids? Could these be…Tamahome's little brothers and sisters?!  
  
***  
  
Nuriko rubbed her armbands protectively as she entered the dark cave. Where was he?  
  
"Come on out, you big bad wolf," he muttered softly into the darkness. Then he raised his voice. "Come out so I can kill you again!"  
  
A dim figure stepped out of the shadows. Nuriko whirled around to face it, expecting to see a large wolf creature with one eye missing. Instead, a young girl stepped out.  
  
Nuriko felt his shoulders relax in relief. "Kourin?" Nuriko looked at his little sister in surprise. He was glad it wasn't Ashitaire, though he would never admit it. He didn't feel like fighting at the moment, the memory of the last battle still fresh in his mind.  
  
"What are you doing here all alone?" he scolded his sister.  
  
Kourin smiled. For the first time Nuriko noticed a bundle in her arms. The thing inside moved. Nuriko drew back quickly, flexing his arms for a fight. "What's that thing you're holding?" he asked, panicking.  
  
Suddenly, a small furry head popped out of the sack. It was a little wolf pup. The baby sniffed the air and looked up at Kourin, confusion and adoration in his wide eyes. Kourin giggled and clutched the bundle tighter. "He's hungry. I found him in the woods. I think he was lost. I've been trying to find something to feed him."  
  
Nuriko stepped forward. It wasn't Ashitaire, after all. He leaned over and patted the baby wolf's soft head. It yawned, revealing tiny fangs in its mouth. Kourin smiled down at the little animal.  
  
"Well, come on, let's get outta here," Nuriko said, putting an arm around his little sister. "This place is beginning to make me paranoid. How about we go for ice cream? After all, this little one is…" His voice trailed off.  
  
Kourin's eyes had suddenly gone big and wide. She mouthed wordlessly, pointing to something behind him. Nuriko whirled around.  
  
It was a huge grown wolf, looking straight at him with glaring eyes. Its ears flickered up and down and it growled at Nuriko furiously.  
  
Also…it had one missing eye.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile…Taiitsukun decided to make a visit to Seishi Heaven, along with two very important visitors.  
  
She hummed quietly as she floated into the gates of Seishi Heaven, Nyan-Nyan floating behind her. However, when she entered, instead of seeing the peaceful haven she expected, her eyes wandered over the wreck of chaos that had erupted all over the place!  
  
She looked on wordlessly. Suboshi was tied to a tree with little kids kicking and punching him…Nuriko was rolling around on the floor with a big wolf…Chiriko was sneaking up on Miboshi with a huge stick in his hand…and Tomo was trying to push Soi into the river!  
  
It was unbelievable! What happened to the happy place called Seishi Heaven? Taiitsukun stared at the chaos, her mouth opened so wide, it made her look more gruesome than normal.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. "HALT!" she commanded as a loudly she could. Her voice boomed across the woods. Everyone froze when they heard her voice. Nyan Nyan flew over and freed Suboshi from the tree, pulled Nuriko off the wolf, knocked the stick out of Chiriko's outstretched hand, and shoved Tomo away from Soi.  
  
All the seishi and their companions turned to face an angry Taiitsukun, their eyes wide with fear and their mouths opened in surprise.  
  
"NOW, WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?" Taiitsukun yelled. There was absolute silence for a moment and then…  
  
"They kidnapped me!" Suboshi wailed, clutching his black eye. "I don't even know where Tamahome is!"  
  
"Give us back Big Brother!" Chuei, Shunkei, Gyokuran, and Yuiren suddenly chimed in. "Give us Big Brother!"  
  
Nuriko pointed an accusing finger at the one-eyed wolf. "He started it!"  
  
Ashitaire growled furiously in reply.  
  
"He tried to push me into a river!" Soi screamed, her clothes and hair wet. Nakago gave her a sympathetic hug while Tomo watched enviously.  
  
Miboshi glared at Chiriko. "This KID was trying to attack me?" He asked in disbelief, twirling his toy.  
  
Chiriko lunged at him, his fists curled up, but Nyan Nyan pulled him back. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" Chiriko yelled, trying to wither out of Nyan Nyan's grasp.  
  
Taiitsukun rubbed her temples tiredly. A serious headache was beginning to emerge. I'm too old for this, she mumbled.  
  
"I was hoping for a happy visit," she snapped at all the people in front of her. "Especially since I brought two special visitors with me. Come out, you two. Maybe you can fix this mess…"  
  
The two people behind her Taiitsukun stepped out. Everyone turned to look of them, forgetting everything for a moment and rushing forward with happiness.  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"Yui!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…next episode: Standoff 


End file.
